No Pain, No Gain
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: Ten years ago, many residents of Townsville were killed in a horrific massacre known as the Townsville Slaughter. The offenders were none other than the very heroes that had sworn to protect the city; the powerpuff girls. In the current day, only Bubbles remains. With Blossom deceased and Buttercup missing, there is only one hope left; a man who wants justice served cold.
1. The Visitor

No Pain, No Gain

* * *

It's been ten long years since the merciless Townsville Slaughter. The carnage was the work of former powerpuff girls Blossom and Buttercup. Now only one of the group was left in the city; the traumatized Bubbles. Ever since the day she confessed everything, she hadn't spoken a word. Thoughts of guilt and despair had consumed her mind. All that was left was an empty shell. No trace of the innocent young girl she had once been remained. She was now frail and weak. Her entire existence had deteriorated into a ghost-like state. All she had now was a daily education with nobody to turn to for comfort. Even though the last two members of the gangreen gang and the rowdyruff boys were still there, they had become more solitary than ever as well. They never left their homes unless it was absolutely necessary. With that being the case, no one ever visited Bubbles at the school where she "lived".

However, after all this time, there was someone she forgot; someone that had driven Blossom and Buttercup off the deep end. He had visited her as well, but she resisted, and she had won. Now, for some reason, she couldn't remember his name or face. It wasn't until a mysterious stranger paid a visit that she would begin to recall this…person.

* * *

There was a knock on Bubbles' door. Being that she couldn't speak, she had to veer through the peephole to see who it was. Standing in the hall was a young man with long, blonde hair. He appeared eerily calm.

* * *

"You're Bubbles right? I need to speak with you."

The blue-eyed teen opened the door. She began to write on her whiteboard.

" _Who are you?"_

"I prefer to conceal my identity. Let's just say I'm someone with an interest in strength."

" _Strength?"_

"Yes; more specifically, **your** strength."

Bubbles hesitated, and then began to write again.

" _Why should I trust you?"_

"I have information pertaining to the events that unfolded ten years ago; the infamous Townsville Slaughter."

" _I spoke to the authorities already. They let me go."_

"I figured that, but I know something they don't."

This immediately caught Bubbles' attention.

" _But I told them everything!"_

"Everything you knew."

Bubbles was dumbfounded.

" _What do you mean!?"_

"There was someone else involved, wasn't there? Someone your sisters couldn't kill."

Bubbles immediately went stiff.

"That's right. You felt it, didn't you? There was something left unfinished. The one opponent you three faced, but never truly defeated."

" _I can't…Remember."_

"I'm not surprised. He probably caused your memories to fade. It's the way he does things."

" _How do you know any of this?"_

"Easy. He's an idiot and didn't think to wipe everyone's memory. Everyone except you knows of his existence now."

" _Who is he?"_

"Him."

" _Him?"_

"That's what you and your sisters called him. He never revealed his true name."

" _What's his real name?"_

"Lucifer."

" _That can't be! You mean we fought the very essence of evil!?"_

"That's exactly what I mean. He was the true cause of the unholy massacre all those years ago."

" _Why did he never tell us his real name?"_

"It would've left him vulnerable."

" _But how did he cause it? It was Buttercup and Blossom that killed everyone."_

"He manipulated all three of you. You were the lucky one who resisted until the very end. That's why you never killed anyone."

Bubbles reflected on the words that were spoken.

" _It doesn't matter anymore. He caused me to lose everything important to me. There's nothing left but this for me now."_

"Not quite."

" _What?"_

"He won the first war, but you can wage a second on your own."

" _How? I gave up my powers."_

"I know. There are powers you can obtain through training. Now that you're on your own, you're basically a phantom."

" _You mean…I'm a ghost?"_

"In a sense, yes. You live among people, but you're not one of them. The antidote x removed your lethal abilities, but there were deeper powers sleeping within you that didn't come from chemical x."

" _Where do they come from?"_

"A place of loneliness and pain."

" _It's becoming clear now."_

"Do you know what I want then?"

" _I think so. You want to train me, right?"_

"You catch on quick."

"… _If I do this, do you promise I can defeat Lucifer?"_

"Yes, but only if you dedicate yourself day in and day out to getting stronger, faster, and more resilient in mind and spirit."

" _What if I lose?"_

"…You die."

" _Maybe that wouldn't be so bad…"_

"The choice is up to you, but remember this; you don't know where you'll go after you die. You may as well learn to fight him now in case you meet him again in the distant future."

" _You're right."_

"Meet me outside after school tomorrow. I'll train you in the martial art of Judo. You will learn about self-discipline and personal growth. It is important you master these concepts before physical training."

" _I understand."_

"Remember, this isn't about vengeance; it's about justice. He deserves everything that's coming to him"

" _Okay."_

"…Don't lose yourself in despair. Buttercup is still alive. One day, you two may be reunited again."

" _I miss her."_

"You might not have to much longer."

" _All I can do is hope."_

"Exactly. Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Goodbye."_

And so, the clock began to tick. After all these years; all the pain; a chance at redemption was finally within reach.


	2. Lucifer

The day was bright and warm. It felt like a loving embrace had wrapped around Bubbles once she walked outside.

* * *

"You made it."

" _I have to know the truth. The only way I can find out everything is to confront Lucifer."_

"You're right, but remember, we need to take it slow for now. He's an opponent that can bend even superheroes to his will."

" _I know."_

"I brought you some food. You need to eat. I know after what happened, you probably lost your appetite."

" _I did. I want to eat, but all I can think about when I'm awake are the memories."_

"I understand, but now's the time to show Lucifer what you're made of. The first step is eating a good meal so you have the energy you need."

" _Okay. I'll try."_

"That's the spirit."

* * *

It took about half an hour, but Bubbles finally managed to eat a decent amount of food.

"It's okay if you don't want to eat anymore. This is just the first day. It'll get easier bit by bit."

" _It feels good to finally eat again."_

"Can I ask you something a bit personal?"

" _Sure. I may as well be honest, right?"_

"Your tears ran dry, didn't they?"

" _I haven't cried since before I killed Blossom…"_

"Did you know she wasn't all there?"

" _I didn't understand back then, but I think I knew deep down."_

"Something good came out of her death."

" _I know. She couldn't hurt anyone else."_

"That's not what I mean."

Bubbles wrote a question mark on her whiteboard.

"We know hell exists now. That means heaven does too."

" _You mean she could be an angel!?"_

"That's exactly what I mean. She could be watching over you right now and we might not even know it. She would never truly leave you."

" _But if that's true, why can't she take on Lucifer?"_

"Angels don't directly affect the course of history. If you think about it, Lucifer rebelled because he hated humans, right?"

" _I get it now."_

"He wants to interfere with humanity's free will. He demonstrated that it was more than possible with his power."

" _He made my sisters kill those people. I couldn't have done anything at all, could I?"_

"No."

" _How can I fight him if he's so powerful?"_

"You even the playing field."

 _"How?"_

"Last time, he was able to summon up certain emotions, wasn't he? He made you lose hope."

" _That's why I was so apathetic!"_

"You're starting to see the bigger picture now. To face him, you have to be as merciless to him as he was to you."

" _Wait, can he watch us too!?"_

"He probably has been this entire time, ever since I came here yesterday. Like God and angels, he knows all. Isn't that right, 'Him'?"

Without warning, a red mist began to form near them.

"Oh, you know me all too well!"

The mist changed into the shape of a man with lobster-like features.

"How's it been, you waste of creation," the blonde man taunted.

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm not the one that sent three little girls on a killing spree, am I?"

"Oh contraire, I just simply provided the necessary motivation to make it happen."

"You forced Blossom to manipulate her own sisters by convincing her there was no other alternative."

"You got me there."

"You don't even care at all. Heaven and hell claim to know everything that happens on earth, but apparently they don't know everything that happens in their own territories."

"Meaning?"

"You know very well what I mean."

"I know. It's just fun to torment you.'

"Please. You couldn't torment a frog, let alone me, the very person that rejected your philosophy and vowed to destroy hell itself."

"My my. You talk tough for someone who couldn't even keep his own mind intact."

"I'm standing right here, sane as ever. You might want to rethink your position on my presence."

"Ah, but I'm not here for you, am I?"

Lucifer shifted to face Bubbles.

"Do you remember me yet, sugar puff?"

Bubbles immediately dropped her whiteboard.

" **YOU!"**

"Ah, so you finally remember me at last, sweet little Bubbles."

"If I would have known back then, you would've been done for!"

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots!"

"Can it!"

"Bubbles, calm down."

"He took everything from me!"

"I know, but you're not strong enough to fight him yet."

"Oh, this is so much fun to watch. The dark hero thinks he has what it takes to save the damsel. You kill me."

"I'm not saving her. She's saving herself. I'm just giving her the tools to do so."

"Normally, I would just kill you both, but I find this little turn of events amusing. I admit though, I did get overconfident when I erased Bubbles' memories of my existence."

"And you'll pay the price for it too."

"We'll see, won't we? Well, I must be leaving now. There are souls to torment. Ta-ta!"

With those last words spoken, Lucifer disappeared into his red smoke.

* * *

"Now you understand, don't you Bubbles? With no interference from the angels, you have to stop him on your own."

Bubbles dropped to her knees

"I can't."

"You have to. It's the only way you can protect the earth."

"Why me? If Buttercup is still alive, why didn't you go find her?"

"Because you suffered the most."

"!?"

"You were forced into a situation that traumatized you when all you wanted to do was the right thing, and ultimately, you came out on top. Your will was strong enough to maintain itself through thick and thin. Buttercup caved in to her own feelings of loyalty. She wanted to be strong for all of you, and that destroyed her ability to resist."

"So you're saying I'm the only one who can hold out against his mind games?"

"Yeah. It's all up to you now. You're not just doing it for the past, you're doing it for all of our futures.

"The weight feels like it's going to crush me."

"Then hold it up for as long as you can. It **will** get easier to handle if you keep going."

"…Fine. If you're convinced I can do it, I may as well give it a shot. You have more faith in me than anyone else around here anyway. Be warned though; I won't hold back."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. We'll call it good for today. When you've had some time to think about everything, I'll be back. I want you to reflect on everything you've experienced up to this point. This will teach you to remain calm in dire straits."

"Roger."

"This will be a difficult exercise for your mind. Keep pushing, even when you feel the urge to snap. Got it?"

Bubbles nodded. The blonde man picked up the whiteboard.

"Keep this as a reminder of everything you've endured."

Bubbles took the board and head back inside. Day 1 of training had officially begun.


End file.
